Commercial monitoring systems are implemented by audience measurement entities to monitor media distribution feeds for the presence of commercials. Some commercial monitoring systems detect the presence of commercials by detecting codes, such as watermark data, embedded in or otherwise included in the media distribution feeds. The detected codes/watermarks can be used to cross-reference lineup data, which is provided by distributors (e.g., networks, such as cable networks, television broadcast networks, etc.) partnering with the audience measurement entities, to identify the detected commercials and retrieve attribute data included in the lineup data for the detected commercials.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc.